


Last night ft. colours part 2

by MythBuff



Category: ishqbaaz, shivika, इश्कबाज़ | Ishqbaaaz | Lovers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythBuff/pseuds/MythBuff
Summary: She recollects everything, but Shivaay misses one detail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks you all so much for the 1k views for part 1! I hope you enjoy part 2 :D
> 
> Thank you Tara and admin of @Ishqbaaaz_fanpage for your help with the language xD
> 
> Pssst. If you havent read part 1 then read that an come here :D

And so begins the flashback.

 

\--

 

All the Oberois geared up today, to play Holi. Dadi checked that everyone wore the pristine white colour clothes so that they could enjoy the day.

 

Omkara took in charge of the colours for Holi, ensuring that it was environment and skin friendly with the help of Chulbul. He wanted everything to go smooth because it was his favourite festival.

 

Rudra and Soumya were in charge of music and speakers. Soumya would be the DJ for the day.

 

Tej and Shakti decided, secretly, to keep a bhang stall.

 

“Shakti, Bhang is the essence of Holi!” Tej would say, winking. Shakti, of course, also agreed to it.

 

Pinky and Jhanvi called their close friends to make it a private affair, and they didn’t do much because no one allowed those two and Dadi to do any sort of work. Their only work was to have fun.

 

Anika, as usual, took in charge of making sure everything was perfect. She was, however, missing Shivaay.

 

 _Never listens to me. I’m not going t_ o _listen to him today._

 

And where is he? In a merger meeting of course, where else?

 

Pinky aunty decided that they would start playing at early evening around 5 pm, since Shivaay would be back by then.

 

Anika ask the decors to hang pretty fairy lights throughout the mansion, especially outdoors, since they are going to play outside.

 

Clock struck 5 and it hadn't darkened yet. Must be because of summer thought Anika. She was getting restless.

 

“Kya hua bhabhi, waiting for somebody?” said Rudra, skipping to Anika.

 

“Haan. Your kanji ankhon wala bhaiya.”

 

“Bhaa-bhi. Don’t worry. He’ll be here soon.” said Rudra, standing near Anika’s shoulders,and then saying Namaste to Jhanvi aunty’s friend.

 

It was getting a little darker and Rudra was listening to his Bhabhi.

 

“You have no idea how many times I begged him not to go today. Arey, family ka function hai. Can’t the meeting wait? Whole of India is celebrating and everyone has holidays.”

 

As Anika was making this statement, Shivaay snuck up behind Rudra and placed his hand over his muscular shoulder. Before Rudra could even react, Shivaay kept his hand on Rudra’s mouth.

 

“Sshhhhhhhhhh”.

 

Rudra realised what was happening and slowly went away from Anika bhabhi. Shivaay took Rudra’s place.

 

Anika did not even look turn to her side to see Shivaay. And she went on talking a mile a minute.

 

“But no, he doesn't have holidays because normal rules don’t apply to him. He is Shivaay Singh Oberoi, no one can stop him. Neither man nor Nature. Not even his wife.”

 

Shivaay let out a giggle and suppressed it.

 

_She still hasn’t forgotten that dialogue I told her._

 

“Did you try calling him?”

 

“No. But-”. She turned around to see Shivaay next to her, wearing a white kurta. She let out a soft squeal and fell lightly forward on Shivaay. Shivaay caught her by her arms and Anika clinged onto his shoulders. He raised his eyebrows playfully.

 

As they were lost into each other's eyes, the fairy lights around the garden were turned on instantly and illuminated the whole garden. The garden gleamed with yellow and white light and the place looked better than ever.

 

_Damn her Eyelashes._

 

_Shivaay? When did he come?_

 

Both of them came out of their trance from their bollywood moment. Shivaay helped Anika to come back on her feet. Anika was confused and realised that he was there all along.

 

_Hmm. So he heard everything…_

 

Anika looked at him and turned her head away. Shivaay looked upon.

 

“What? I’m here!” said Shivaay.

 

“Okay, So? You’re here. What should I do?” said a blunt Anika.

 

“Anika, please, just forget it. I'm-”

 

Rudra and Omkara came jumping in with Pink colour powder and applied it on Shivaay.

 

“Happy Holi Shivaay!” said Omkara, applying powder on his right cheek

 

“Happy Holi Bhaiya!” said Rudra, applying blue and pink on his left cheek.

 

Shivaay used to these attacks, took green powder in both his hands from his pockets, and flinged it on both of them.

 

“Happy Holi!” said Shivaay and hugged the three, And it was then he noticed that Anika was with Soumya and the women gang, applying colour on Pinky aunty’s and Jhanvi aunty’s cheek.

 

_She is disappointed isn’t she?_

 

Shivaay felt a bit guilty. He really had had to go. Business deal, and it was an UK client and they had no idea of Holi. He dreamed of an overseas deal and he had cracked it.

 

“I finally cracked the UK deal.” said Shivaay with thrill and excitement and hint of guilt, for not being with Anika.

 

“Wooooh.” screamed Omkara and Rudra and threw colour on him. Shivaay reciprocated the love by throwing more colour on them. They ran around like 5 year old kids.

 

All the guests and family members were on their feet. They ran around applying colour on everybody. Music was changing every minute and Saumya set up a playlist for an hour so that she could play with Anika.

 

Anika ran around with Saumya and her two friends. She loved the colour pink so she went around applying colours on aunties gently and even Dadi again.

 

Her eyes searched for Shivaay and there she saw him, playing happily with OmRu.

 

_Awww. He is so happy. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to him._

 

She went to the place where they were, but as she arrived Shivaay left with a phone call.

 

_He and his phone calls._

 

Anika got a tad irritated and she didn’t want to spoil her mood. So, she bumped into Omkara and Rudra and threw colour on them as well. They reciprocated the same by applying colour on her cheek.

 

“Happy holi to the best Bhabhi!” said the both of them.

 

Anika smiled and hugged the both. “Happy holi to the best devars.”

 

“Shivaay bhaiya spoilt the moment yaar. If he was here it would have been even better” said a colourful Rudy.

 

_See? Even Rudra knows, sigh._

 

“Okay Bhabhi, Rudra’s and my friend has come. I'll catch up with you soon, okay?” said Omkara.

 

“Teekh hai. You all have fun!” said Anika and walked away.

 

_This Shivaay na. Spoils my mood._

 

As she was thinking of Shivaay of how he was going to spoil her mood by not playing with her, another sensation filled her throat.

 

_Ah, my throat is so dry. I better drink some water._

 

Anika made her pathway into the Oberoi kitchen from the garden.

 

\--

 

As Anika walked in she saw all the men in the hall, including Shakti and Tej uncle. They looked like as if the had played their share of Holi and were drinking Bhang.

 

She went to the kitchen without disturbing them. As she was going to pour water from the jug to the glass, her phone rang and it was Sahil!

 

“Hi Sahil! Happy Holi! I'm missing you so so so much. How are you?”

 

As she was talking, she saw Shivaay entering the kitchen. She glared at him and poured the water into the glass, and turned away from him. She got into a deep conversation with Sahil.

 

Shivaay looked at her, realising he didn't get a chance to play at all.

 

_She can't treat me like this. This is our first Holi after our marriage! Looks like it's time to become Sneaky old SSO._

 

Anika’s back was towards Shivaay. He realised that on the first counter there were few glasses of Bhang, for the men in the hall. He took one of that and exchanged it with Anika’s water glass.

He did it and when Anika turned around he tried to act natural. He went up to the fridge, pretending to searching for something.

 

Anika, while talking, then remembered that she had to drink water because her throat was so dry. Without even looking what was inside, she drank the whole glass in a gulp.

 

Shivaay stealthily looked at that one huge gulp. He couldn't believe his eyes.

 

Anika felt weird,but she didn't care because she was speaking to her brother after ages.

 

She poured another glass of water from the jug and then she turned again away from the counter.

 

“Kya? Why did you do that Sahil?” said Anika in another context with her brother and now gulping another glass of Bhang exchanged by Shivaay Singh Oberoi stealthily.

 

_Sahil, you're the best! Thank you for your timing._

 

Shivaay thought 2 were enough. He left the kitchen, waiting for the bhaang side effects to kick her.

 

Just then, Anika kept the phone down.

 

_Is this flavoured water or something?_

 

**“Buuuurrrp”.**

 

The kitchen echoed. She felt weird. Why would she burp for 2 glasses of water?

 

_Taste feels weird too._

 

Something stirred her. She was feeling funny and weird and dizzy at the same time.

 

_Oh god my head. Let me go lie down for sometime._

 

And there she embarks upon another journey to her room from the Oberoi Kitchen.

 

\--

 

After exchanging glasses Shivaay decided to set his hair after the whole running around and throwing colours at everyone, since he had OCD issues with his hair.

 

As he passed the hall to go upstairs to his room, all the uncles saw Shivaay and called him.

 

“Come on Shivaay! One glass of Bhang! Try it” screamed an intoxicated uncle.

 

"It's okay uncle."

 

"Arey one glass won't hurt!" said an uncle who was bald.

 

“No uncle, It's alright. I normally don't-”

 

Before he even could complete Tej, Shakti and that bald uncle made Shivaay sit and gulp a glass of Bhang.

 

Shivaay wiped his messy mouth.

 

_Oh my god. Yeh uncles, I swear._

 

“Shivaay. It's just for one day. Holi doesn't come everyday, doesn't it?”

 

_Exactly. I want to spend it with Anika not with bald drunk uncles and with business advices._

 

“And one more last!”. Shakti uncle forced down a huge glass of Bhang down Shivaay’s throat.

 

Shakti uncle went near Shivaay’s ears and said a hushed and excited voice “First Holi with Anika beti na? Chalo and go be with her!”

 

And Shakti uncle pushed Shivaay towards the staircase. Shivaay couldn't comprehend what was happening but he wanted to go to his room.

 

His head felt dizzy and all he knew was to run and get away before anyone shoves down another glass of bhang down his throat.

 

\--

 

Anika reached her room successfully without any uncles seeing her.

 

_What did I drink? Hehe. Is it Bhang? It's so yummy hehe._

 

Not only did she reach the room without the uncles spotting her, she also managed to drink another glass while coming up the stairs. She had no idea why but she didn’t care.

 

Shivaay entered the room, his hand on his head. Bhang was hitting him.

 

_Whatever goes around comes around I guess.  But who cares. Holi Hai!_

 

**Buuuuurrrrrp.**

 

This time it was Shivaay’s turn to burp.

 

“Hahahaha!” laughed Anika loudly.

 

Shivaay was surprised to see Anika in the room.

 

“Kya? Why are you laughing, lady?”

 

“Rakshas jaise buuuuurrrp karthe ho. And then you ask me why I'm laughing?” said Anika imitating Shivaay, laughing at the same time.

 

Shivaay just stared at her.

 

“You na, sigh.”

 

He walked towards the couch in his room and he sat on it. Anika came skipping to Shivaay and sat on the couch as well near him.

 

“You know? I drank Bhang today!”

 

Shivaay was startled and looked at her.

 

“You drank Bhang? You? How do you know you drank Bhang?”

 

“Eh? What do you mean when you ask do I know if I drank bhang?” said Anika mockingly. “I have drank 1 glass- no two- wait. 3 glasses of Bhang!”

 

_Oh no._

 

“B-but how can you drink?”

 

“Hey hey hey. What do you mean how can I drink?” Anika now stood up and pointed a finger at Shivaay said “You're challenging Anika? The Tadibaaz Anika? Anika Shivaay Singh Oberoi?” She then she poked his shoulder saying “You are going to regret it.”

 

“Arey, but I just asked where did you drink from?”

 

“I don't remember, I just feel I drank 3 glasses. Wait I think 4 haha. Now you see what I do.”

 

Anika stumbled for her phone over the room. Shivaay got up and went behind her just in case if she falls over, he’ll catch her.

 

_I'll be there to catch you hehe. Look how she is walking Jhansi ki Rani._

 

Anika got her phone and dialed Khanna’s number. Shivaay kept his ear near Anika’s phone, wrinkling his eyes in order to hear better.

 

“Khannaji! Anika here. Quietly, shhhhhh, no questions asked, you will bring 4 glasses of Bhang to Shivaay’s room. Okay? Now!”

 

Shivaay thought he heard Khanna saying ‘But Madam’, but Anika Madam ne phone katdiya.

 

“But Anika.”

 

“Sshhhhhhh” said Anika keeping her finger on his lips. “Don't worry, you will also drink okay?”

 

_Hey Mummy, whats going on with this girl?_

 

Just then, a knock appeared on the door. Shivaay went to the door. He opened it and saw the Bhang booth bhaiya holding a plate of four glasses.

 

_Arey, why isn't khanna here?_

 

Shivaay took the plate and asked the guy to go. Anika scared Shivaay because she was right behind him and didn't expect her to be there. She took the plate from him and she went to the bed, placing the plate in the middle of the bed.

 

Shivaay decided to lock the door as well as the pool window, just so that no one comes. He saw Anika sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed with the plate. Shivaay went and joined her on the bed.

 

Anika took a deep breath.

 

“Okay. So. The game is that you need to finish 2 glasses before I finish. So 2 for you and 2 for me.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Shivaay, ready? Three, two, one and GO!”

 

Shivaay had no idea what to do. He saw Anika drinking one glass in less that 10 seconds.

 

_Baap Re. She finished one glass in-_

 

 _“_ 7 seconds. I finished it in 7 seconds. Looking confused, I see. I can read your mind haha.”

 

_No one challenges Shivaay Singh Oberoi._

 

He grabbed his first glass of bhang and gulped it straight down to his throat.

 

He took around 20 seconds to finish both the glasses and by that time, Anika had already finished the 2nd glass and was waiting for Shivaay to finish.

 

Shivaay heaved a huge sigh.

 

**BUUUUUURRRRRP**

 

This time, both of them burped in unison. Both of them laughed together. They laughed for a good 5 minutes, holding onto their stomach.

 

Shivaay kept the tray and glasses on the floor. Anika got control over her laughter and spoke.

 

“Nice game no? We should play one more round. Wait let me call Khanna-”

 

Shivaay caught hold of Anika’s hand and she gave a tiny leap. Shivaay grabbed her phone and threw it on the couch.

 

“Why did you throw my phone?” whined Anika. “ You’re probably the only husband who rejects drinking bhang and does not apply colour on his wife in this whole universe.”

 

Anika put on a puppy dog face.

 

As she closed her eyes, she felt someone embracing her.

 

Unexpectedly, Shivaay put both his arms into his pockets and took out the remaining green colour he had from playing. He applied it on her right and left cheek, one after the other.

 

She closed her eyes, from the tickling caressing sensation.

 

“Happy Holi, Anika.” said Shivaay softly. “You know? You’re the best thing that has happened to me and you will still be the best thing that will ever happen to me.”

 

She almost felt like crying. So many emotions were running through her mind. She couldn’t figure out how to reciprocate to the feelings. So she decided to say,

 

“Awwww Shivaay! Happy Holi!” she said.

 

He blinked.

 

“Only that?”

 

“Yeah! Hehehe. What else do you want me to do? Break windows?”

 

“What about colour?” said Shivaay with a twisted smile. “Holi wish is incomplete without applying colour.”

 

Anika widened her eyes and then she twisted her smile as well.

 

She went closer to Shivaay, closer to his face and brushed her right cheek onto his cheek.

 

_Oh wow. Even her cheeks are so soft._

 

Then she brushed her left cheek onto his other. She stayed there and went closer to his ear and whispered.

 

“Happy Holi, Billuji!”

 

Shivaay who was in trance while all of this was happening, opened his eyes instantly.

 

_Billuji? When was the last time she called me that?_

 

Anika giggled softly.

 

“Billuji!”

 

_This girl has gone completely pagal._

 

She suddenly grabbed his hands and held them closely.

 

“Shivaay, you have such soft hands! I think I can keep holding them everyday hehe. You’ll hold me everyday right? Oh look, they are Pink as well hehe. Pink hands of Pinky’s son.”

 

Shivaay’s bhang has instantly hit him.

 

“Of course I’ll hold you everyday! But you’re mad? My hands are not pink, they're green hahaha.” said a drunk Shivaay.

 

“Oh, wait. Hey, they're my hands, pink hands! Oops.” said Anika.

 

Both of them giggled notoriously and lay flat on the bed from all that laughter.

 

Lying on the bed, he turned to her and pulled her closer.

 

“Anika.” whispered Shivaay

 

“What?” whispered Anika back.

 

“I’m going to tell you a secret.”

 

“But why are you whispering? There is no one here.”

 

“Shhhhhhh. Oh yeah right hehe. But listen.”

 

Anika stared intently at him.

 

“You have such beautiful eyelashes.” said a smiling drunk Shivaay.

 

“Better than yours?” asked a shy Anika, fiddling with the kurta buttons of Shivaay’s, unbuttoning and buttoning it back.

 

“I do have nice ones but yeah! Definitely better!”

 

“Hah! I knew it” said Anika, coming out of the fiddling, _“_ Your eyelashes are not that great when compared to mine you know, but your colour changing eyes na- they take me out of this world you know?"

 

_Of course my eyes are the best._

 

"Your nose is cute aww _._ ”

 

While she made this statement, she touched Shivaay’s nose. She was pushing it right and left like she was conducting a flexibility test.

 

“Aww Anika. You’re so cute.”

 

Both of them were so intoxicated, they were just having the time of their lives.

 

But then Anika made a killer move.

 

“Pati Parmeshwar. I have a secret too.” said Anika whispering into his ears.

 

She went even closer.

 

“Kya?”

 

He brought his ears closer.

 

“Shivaay. I'm going to spill the real raita. I think I love you.”

 

**“Y-y-you love me?”**

 

“Haan. I think so, because half the day I keep thinking of you and also I am your wife no? Yeah, I am your wife. You have always been there for me and I just care about you so much Shivaay”

 

Anika started sobbing lightly. She didn’t know what she was feeling because all of this was new to her.

 

“Don’t cry Anika. I don't like it when you cry, I feel bad too. No one deserves your tears.” said a smiling teary eyed Shivaay.

 

They just looked at each other for 2 minutes solid. Synchronising, both of them came close and closer. They closed their eyes and their lips sealed with a gentle kiss.

 

They opened their eyes and then continued looking at each other.

 

“Anika!”

 

“What?” she said, blushing.

 

“Anika, you lip balm tastes of Strawberry. Is it that the one I got you yesterday? It tastes good hehe.”

 

From all that green colour, she became pink from Shivaay’s comment.

 

She hit his shoulders in a way that meant ‘stop it you’ and she decided to find comfort in her lover’s arms. He hugged him, her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Last time she saw the time, it was 10PM.

 

But then suddenly she opened her eyes.

 

“Shivaay?”

 

“Ab kya Jhansi ki Rani?” said Shivaay, touching her nose.

 

“Clothes. I can't sleep with this.”

 

“Okay then, go change.”

 

“No. I want something comfortable and short. It's too hot here.”

 

“Of course it's hot. We are here inside the room.” winked Shivaay.

 

“Shut up. I want your nice nice comfy comfy kurta top” said Anika.

 

Shivaay whined. He didn't want to get up but he did for his wife. Even Anika got up. Both of them held hands and walked towards their cupboard, so that they don't fall.

 

“Hey! Be careful”

 

Shivaay opened his cupboard and searched for his kurta.

 

“Did you find it?” 

 

“Yeah!” said Shivaay. He handed it over it to Anika and he closed his cupboard, not having the strength to lock it.

 

Anika starred. “Now what are you looking at? Turn around, I need to change.”

 

“Okay fine. Even I need to.”

 

“No looking around. Not even one glance.”

 

“Yeah I got it.”

 

Shivaay turned around and changed into his usual nightwear, trying to find balance.

 

She quickly turned around and changed into Shivaay’s kurta.

 

“Shivaay! It's so comfortable. Khidki tod comfortable”

 

“What? That doesn't even makes sense.”

 

He turned around and saw Anika. The kurta came up till her knees.

 

“Hey! This looks nice on you! Ek dum jhakaas.”

 

“Hello? Whats with this language?”

 

“You started it.”

 

They came closer so that they could walk to the bed, a 300 cm walk, to ensure that they won't fall. They giggled for this also.

 

Both of them snuggled into their sheets.

 

Shivaay turned off the light and cuddled Anika.

 

“Good Night Anika” said Anika to Shivaay, too drunk to comprehend the fact that she called out her own name.

 

“Good night Billuji.” said Shivaay.

 

\--

 

Coming back to the present.

 

Anika and Shivaay sat cross legged on the bed, facing each other and holding hands.

 

“So, Anika. This was what had happened.”

 

Anika knew partially what had happened. While Shivaay was narrating what had happened, they went through a roller coaster of emotions.

 

They laughed, blushed and they were even shy sometimes.

 

“I can actually picturise this clearly again” said Anika.

 

_I told him. But he didn't tell me._

 

Anika frowned a little but trying to fake a smile. She got out of the bed and wanted to get out. She realised she had confessed, but he?

 

Shivaay got out of the bed and caught hold of Anika.

 

“There is something I need to tell you as well. Something I forgot to tell you last night.” said Shivaay, holding her arm.

 

Anika began to breathe heavily, as Shivaay came near her ear.

 

“Anika. I'm going to spill the real raita. I love you too.” he whispered.

 

Throughout the day she went through just being shy and blushing all the way.

 

She did the same thing now.

 

Not knowing what to do she just hugged him tightly. Both of them let out a tear from the happiness they were facing.

 

Shivaay kissed her on the forehead. Anika reciprocated the same, by kissing on his forehead. and said “So, Anika how was last night?”

 

_Last night was unforgettable._

 

And both of them found salvation in their lovers’ arms.

 

\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So that is the end of the story. Please do leave a kudos or a comment! Thank you all for your love :D


End file.
